This invention relates to a tool constructed to install an alignment pin assembly.
A chassis can be mounted on a cabinet and closely adjusted in position by the use of an alignment pin assembly. Such an assembly may include a bolt extending through the cabinet and having a threaded rearward end extending along a first axis and a forward chassis-engaging end lying on a second axis offset from the first. Slight turning of the bolt about the first axis can cause its forward end to move slightly up or down to hold the chassis at the proper height. Th pin assembly can also include an adjustment nut closely surrounding the bolt and having a camming portion offset from the first axis, so that slight turning of the adjustment nut can shift the chassis to one side. The assembly is securely held in position after all adjustments have been made, by a locking nut that screws onto the rearward portion of the bolt. The bolt can be held against turning when the nut is tightened, by inserting an hexagonal key into an hexagonal socket at the rearward end of the bolt. Also, it may be necessary to apply a wrench to the adjustment nut, either to turn it slightly to align the chassis or to prevent turning of the adjustment nut as the locking nut is being screwed tightly against it. It can be appreciated that the two or three different tools that have to be utilized can make installation difficult, especially where the pin assembly lies in a hidden region so that adjustments must be made from a blind position.